creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Jinns
Let me start off by saying that most people have already heard about jinns. Believe me when I say this, but they do exist. This true story is about how my friend and I encountered a jinn. It was 6.30pm and we were at my friend's house, playing a little bit of PS3 and stuffing ourselves with crisps. My friend, Robin, decided to go get something to drink. I paused the game using his controller, and waited while telling him to hurry up at the same time. Filling his glass up with tap water, he noticed a tapping noise on the window in front of the sink. He lifted the blinds, but it was just a wall. He came back, and sat down next to me. The glass in his hand was shaking violently as I asked him what happened. "Nothing, nothing at all," he said. He put the glass slowly onto the floor while I watched, wondering why he was acting in such a way. We continued playing, but he was completely silent and didn't talk about anything throughout. I had to know why he was so silent and I was just about to ask him again, when we heard the same tapping noise. This time it was coming from the door. The tapping became banging that was constant. I was reluctant to find out what was going on, so I asked Robin. He just sat there, saying, "That was it." Eventually, I walked slowly down the stairs and to the door. Should I open it? I hesitated a bit. I turned the door handle, and swung the door open. I was greeted with nothing. Closing the door, I walked up stairs when the door burst open. I sprinted upstairs and yelled at Robin to come hide in the room. At last, he actually moved. We locked the bedroom door, and waited. There were footsteps, coming up the stairs. Whatever it was, I prayed it would go away as soon as possible. It stopped moving. Has it gone? I hoped it had, but unfortunately, I was wrong. Instead, it started marching towards the bedroom door. It stopped again and it was right in front of us. The only thing between us was a door. It could easily burst open like the front door. I could barely breathe. The fear and pressure were getting to me. It knocked only once, then I could hear it turning the handle. It was no use, the door was locked. It started banging at the door, over and over. I turned and saw Robin standing there, mouthing the words "It's OK" to him. It couldn't enter, or... I think it wouldn't. There was no noise except the humming from electricity. Footsteps broke the silence. This time it was directly behind me. Robin collapsed onto the floor, and I turned at the noise. My intentions were to help him, but I was too shocked. He was squirming on the floor. Me, staring at him as he spoke, but in a deeper voice than usual. It was another language, one which I could not understand. He started to scream at the top of his lungs, almost deafening my hearing. I unlocked the door and burst out of the room, leaving Robin inside. I could still hear him scream painfully, even after I left the house. I decided to walk home, attempting to forget the accident that happened that night. I've tried to forget what happened, but I don't ever think I will ever forget what happened that day. Before I finish, I'd just like to advise you to never try to contact a jinn in any way, shape or form. They are very dangerous and you will regret it. Category:Ghosts